FIred up hearts
by Heta4ever
Summary: (HumanStuck)It's about my "OC" Baili that lives in the forest, but when a tribe attack her home it ruins everything, she has to be part of the tribe, be paired up with a guy she doesn't exactly get well along with (Eridan) and she accidently falls in love with a certain someone, can everything burn low for her? Baili (OC) x Eridan (It will also make more sense in later chapters)


Baili was walking to her house from the market, she got food for her and her parents it wasn't much since they were poor and it was just them living at their house, she liked it sometimes her cousin would come to visit the only bad thing was there were tribes for people with magical powers around, the powers of water, air, fire, and earth everyone thought she was insane for believing they were real but she knew it, she met someone from one of the tribes long ago, infact her cousin Sollux was in the tribe of air and yet no one believed her still, when Baili arrived half way to her house that was in the woods she saw a huge thing of fire behind the tree's cousing her heart to skip a beat, she also dropped the food from the market rushing to look at what was going on, it was the fire tribe they burnt down her house, where her parents were she could hear them screaming for they're lives she fell to her knees tears rushing down her cheeks "Why did this have to happen" she whispered to her self clinging to the old raggedy dress she wore "How the hell did this fucking happen why do they always do this" she screamed tears still rapidly going down her face she looked over and part of the fire tribe was still there the guy that ruled it was looking straight at her, he pointed to her with an angry face he yelled "Eridan, go get her, we must not have anyone know of us" his son turned to her and nodded before he started running Baili got up on her own feet and started running through the forest twords the village her heart was beating fatser than ever, after at least a mile of running her shoes came off and she fell to the ground the hooded cloak she wore tore on a branch tangling into the branch as well she tried to get it untangled but couldn't she was still crying when the boy named "Eridan" finaly caught up with her he tripped over her shoes falling on top of the girl she looked into his eyes with anger her eyes also filled with rage even though they became soft when she noticed how beautiful his eyes were she looked away trying to push him off but she didn't do too well then he got up grabbing her by her wrist taking her to his dad, he threw her to the ground she coughed alittle from the smoke looking up at Eridan's dad in disgust "The hell is wrong with you, you don't even deserve to live, your a sick human being and you deserve to die" Baili said her irish accent was more deep than usual, she also realized they wore diffrent clothes from most people in the fire tribes she's seen, they were all wearing purple and blue, wich was completely diffrent from the men behind them, wich were wearing red, orange, and yellow, Eridan's dad looked at her and forced her up by her wrist looking her in the eyes "I am not disgusting, im just doing my fuckin' job so if you don't mind your going to come with us now" he snapped letting go of her wrist she slapped him after that still looking at him in disgust "Not in a million fuckin' years ye fuckin' ass hole prick" she said, he punched her realy hard knocking her out, but before she was knocked out Eridan caught her before she could fall

When Baili woke up she was in a red and orange tent layed out onto a blanket and pillow, she sat up looking around she couldn't realy make out anything, then she realized, she was in the fire tribe, they practicaly kidnapped her Eridan walked into the tent then slightly grinned "Good thin your awake, we thought you'd never wake up, Cronus said you most likely slipped into a coma" he said sitting down in front of her bed she glared darkly at him her eyes seemed like they got a lot darker "Why the hell am I here and why the hell do ye think ye could jist come in here with out me wantin' tae kill ye" she growled, Eridan smile fadded ignoring her question he sighed "You were out for a week, so you realy need to rest okay" he said calmly She growled deeper and tugged on his shirt "Answer my fuckin' question ass hole, why the hell am I herem who the fuck is Cronus, and what did my fuckin' family do tae ye" she asked snapping at the same time this time Eridan didn't stay so calm, pushing her away from him he brushed "Dust" off of him and looked down at her in anger "Well one your here because we don't want people to know we fuckin'  
exist so just stay the fuck quiet, second Cronus is my fuckin' brother and if you have a problem with it then too fuckin' back, and third we have nothin' wrong with your family we didn't even know what the hell they're names are, now Baili you better start bein' alittle more nice to me since my dad runs this fuckin' place, okay"  
he snapped back her eyes got alittle softer once he said her name, hell she didn't even tell anyone there her name and he knew it before leaving the tent he whisperd "No wonder everyone thinks your insane" to himself when he left the tent he came back with a red dress with yellow laces that looked like fire and he tossed it to her "This better fit, because if it doesn't thats gonna suck" he said leaving the tent to give her some privacy, she looked at the dress and sighed taking the one she was wearing off and putting this one on, it fit realy well actualy, Baili came out of the tent after putting it on, she looked for either Eridan, Cronus, or Eridan's dad since she had no idea on what to do, she bumped into Cronus and he laughed lifting her head up "Watch out where yer goin' alright, don't want you to get hurt, looks like Eridan was right to, your awake" he smiled charmingly but she just sighed and removed his finger from her chin "Look I just want to know where the fuck I have tae go, would ye please tell me what im here for without tryin' tae flirt with me" she said trying to keep a calm tone Cronus smiled more charmingly and nodded "Of course i'll tell you, yer actualy kinda cute, but yeah I realy don't know WHY your here your gonna have to go to my dad fer that, either him or Eridan, those two don't tell me anythin"  
he said looking away from her Baili sighed and nodded, Cronus pointed to where his dad and Eridan were, she went into the tent, both Eridan and his dad were there, when Eridan looked in her direction first his eyes were full with anger then they widened alittle and his jaw slightly dropped when she looked straight at Eridan he quikly looked away Eridan suddenly seemed alittle familiar to her but she didn't realy care, she went up to Eridan's dad and looked at him in anger "Look I would realy like tae know what my purpose is here, because if I knew then I might actualy be less of an ass hole" she tried hard not to snap, Eridan's dad smiled looking down at her "Well looks like he was right, you are awake, well if you must realy know your here for a couple diffrent reasons, one is we killed you parents and you have no where else to go, so Eridan was generous enough to ask if you could stay with us instead of us killing you as well, second it's so you don't run out and tell everybody about what happened, yes they'd think your crazy but we must be safe, and the last reason is your here because the guy that usualy cooks, cleans, and gets our food kinda died, so you will do that for us, you will be paired up with Eridan so you don't get lost, also he doesn't have anyone to work with" right when he said Eridan had to work with her Eridan quikly looked up at his dad in rage "Are you crazy, she almost killed me, she probably will too, i'd rather be alone than die by insane girl" he said his dad just shook his head and rolled his eyes "I have another son, so I don't realy care, and too bad she also has to be with someone and you 2 are the only people that don't have partners, so boo fuckin' hoo" he glared at Eridan then looked back at Baili "My name is Adrian by the way" after that he pointed to a shed of weapons "Choose 3 out of there and thats what you'll get our food with" he took off later on, when Baili opened the shed and saw an axe her eyes lit up right then and she quikly grabbed it smiling "Oh how I miss my axe" she said to herself Eridan just rolled his eyes and looked at her in confusion she also saw another axe and bow, also imediatly grabbed them holding them close to her smiling closing the door with her foot "Okay got them" she said happily Eridan slightly laughed at her then ran his fingers through his red hair "Well I don't know how you feel about this, but we apperantly have to be paired up with each other" Baili looked over at him and nodded "Yeah I kinda heard Adrian, im not a retard" she grabbed a huge bag and put the 2 axes and bow in them, she also grabbed practicaly all of the arrows also putting them in the bag, she tied the top up to make sure nothing got out and threw the bag over her shoulder slightly smiling "Well Eridan, what the fuck are we gonna do now" she asked Eridan rolled his eyes and sighed "Well I think we should get some food first since we're kinda out."

Baili placed the arrow at the string of the bow aiming for a deer, she took a realy deep breathe pulling the arrow back, one of her eyes were closed she let go of the arrow but the deer ran away before she could even get it, her eye started to twitch and she glared darkly at where the deer was "Damn it, that was the sixth fuckin' time, I fuckin' swear, if I miss another deer one more fuckin' time my head in goin' tae fuckin' explode" she yelled Eridan slightly laughed and shook his head "First of all you shouldn't yell, and second you need to calm down, raging just makes it worse" he went over to the bow and picked it up then going back over to Baili "Here i'll show you how it's done, noodie" he teased going behind her he took the hand she had on the arrow and placed it back into her hand, he put his other hand around her hand that was on the bow causing her to slightly blush but she made sure he didn't notice he then took the hand she held the arrow in and took it making her place the arrow at the string of the bow quikly pulling it back, she thought it looked like the exact same thing she did but then she noticed the deer that was behind a bush but he had the arrow pointed at a tree "Eridan, unless we're tryin' tae hunt a fuckin' tree I see a deer to the left of the tree right behind a bush" she whispered and Eridan nodded "Just trust me" he whispered back when he looked at the deer he quikly turned the arrow at the deer releasing it, before the deer could even run away it hit it's side making it fall to the ground Baili then smilled and threw her hands up in the air "Finaly" she yelled smiling widely she quikly went over to the deer and took her axe, as she raised it up she smiled more "Dinner time" she said and swung it down cutting the Deer's head off Eridan chuckled slightly "Wow someone must realy like deer" Baili threw the deer over her shoulder, not a sweat dropping, Eridan's eyes widened as he gulped "Yeah I do love deer actualae when I was a little girl Da would bring home deer every night and cook it, it was the best shit I ever fuckin' had" she said smiling some more then it dropped when she remembered what happen to her parents then she looked down at the ground Eridan quikly grabbed the bag with her weapons in it and put the bow and arrows in there "Well you must take from yer dad's side, since your apperently realy fuckin' strong" he said slightly laughing clearly trying to make her feel better, she slightly grinned and nodded "Yeah I do, and im not THAT strong, my cousin Matt is kinda stronger but eh whatever let's jist get tae the tribe already, we don' want 'em tae starve tae death now do we?"  
she teased nudging Eridan in the shoulder, they both started to head back tword the tribe camps hungry as ever

"Holy fuckin' shit Baili, how the hell did you kill that huge ass thin'" Cronus yelled looking at the deer his eyes very wide a cigar also in his mouth, Baili smiled and rubbed the back of her neck "Actualy Eridan is the one that killed it, I just carried it 'ere, it's not th' big o' a deal" she said smiling, Eridan smiled too as almost everyone else complimented it, everyone except his dad, his dad wasn't as impressed as everyone else, Eridan still smiled though "Well what are we doin' just standin' around, why don't we cook the damn thin' already" he said proudly, Baili nodded and cut it's skin off, Eridan took some fire wood and cast fire onto it, Baili put some wood over it and stuck the deer onto the wood smiling proudly she cooked it till it was cooked good enough to eat, it fed everyone in the tribe, and there was over one hundred people in the tribe after than Baili went to the tent she shared with another girl named Terezi, before Baili went to sleep Terezi complimented her on the deer, "Thank you" Baili said and blew out the candle that was right next to where she slept, that night Baili drempt of her parents, and how much she missed them but she didn't mind too much she was kinda happy that pretty much everyone there was being nice to her, her dream was corrupted with fire though and it turned into a nightmare, she tried to stay calm in her sleep because she was happy with what she had now, almost everyone was like her family already, especialy Eridan he was the nicest person there 


End file.
